


27

by silvercranewrites



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Surprises, Training, Volleyball, chapter 369, short fanfiction, video calls
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-16
Updated: 2019-10-16
Packaged: 2020-12-17 17:41:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21058382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silvercranewrites/pseuds/silvercranewrites
Summary: The number 27 now has become their most favorite number.[A bit of a spoiler for Chapter 369 of the manga]





	27

**Author's Note:**

> The number 27 here is associated with the day chapter 370 will be published in Japan, in case you are all wondering. 
> 
> Also, this is just my thoughts for Chapter 369 if KageHina is a canon. :)

  
“Hinata, Onde você vai?”* _[Hinata, where are you going?]*_

Hinata ran past the corridor, waving a hand to one of his teammates, “Sala!” _[room!]_ he answered back as he dashed in full speed at an empty hallway. His room was at the farthest part of the building and he lives there alone unlike most of his teammates who were paired when they joined in for the training.

A few doors from his room, Hinata then fumbled the inside pocket of his uniform jacket and pulled out a PVC card from it. When he finally reached the door of his room, he abruptly swiped the card on the door key and entered his room in haste.

Hopping to remove his rubber shoes, Hinata then moved inside his messy bedroom and opened his laptop. He clicked on an application and right on time, there was an incoming video call.

“Hey!” Hinata exclaimed as a video call popped on his screen.

A pair of blue eyes looked at him, a brow raised and lips twitched. “You’re late!” The voice was angry.

Hinata pulled up a chair and grinned at the person on his screen. “Hey Tobio!”

Kageyama rolled his eyes at him but then a small smile escaped his lips. “Hi Shouyou!”

Hinata’s smile brightened. “What’s the time there again?”

Kageyama looked at his watch. “10:30pm. I told you numerous time that it’s a 12 hour difference from Tokyo to Rio de Janeiro!” Kageyama was rubbing his eyes, obviously tired and sleepy but is still obligated to talk to his boyfriend. It was there routine after all. “Are you done with your breakfast?”

Hinata pulled out a brown bag from his backpack. “Take out, see!” It was McDonalds.

Kageyama shook his head. “Are you even eating healthy, dumbass? Everytime I talk to you, you’re always bringing your food on take outs.” His eyebrows scrunched; worried that Hinata might really be forgetting his diet and health in that matter.

Hinata opened the paperbag. “It’s a breakfast burger. There are eggs and some lettuce so it’s healthy!” He took a large bite on his burger. “Far different from Japan’s McDonalds!” He grinned; a small amount of mustard at the corner of his mouth.

Kageyama smiled. For some reason, he imagined himself wiping that mustard from Hinata’s lip... with his tongue. After imaging it, Kageyama’s cheeks heated up and he looked away, acting like he’s looking for something on his table.

“So what’s your dinner?” Hinata asked, now realizing there is mustard on his lips, licking it with his tongue. Kageyama saw him do that and his cheeks flushed a more tinge of red. He gritted his teeth and looked angrily at Hinata.

“Stop doing that!” Kageyama bellowed not bothering to reply anymore.

Hinata looked at him with furrowed brows, oblivious why Kageyama sounded angry all of the sudden. “Stop doing what?”

Kageyama pointed accusingly at him. “That! That seductive licking!”

Hinata’s right eyebrow rose. “What?”

Kageyama looked away with a pout. “Nothing!” His face was really red now.

This made Hinata tease him more. “Oh you mean like this,” Hinata looked at Kageyama with lustful eyes as he playfully licked his lips, grinning mischievously as his boyfriend looked away. Then he cackled. “What a perv, Tobio!”

“Shut up!”

Hinata stopped teasing Kageyama as he finished his burger. They were silent for a while, Kageyama doing something on his laptop, blue eyes seem to be reading something. Hinata however made it a point to watch him attentively. He misses those brilliant blue eyes and just admiring them from the screen wasn’t enough.

“Hey Tobio?”

Kageyama didn’t looked at his monitor, too engrossed on what he is reading— a volleyball article perhaps. “What?”

“I miss you.” Hinata’s voice was soft.

Kageyama heard the change in his voice and immediately stopped what he was reading. He looked right back to his monitor and saw Hinata touching the screen as if trying to reach for his face. Kageyama’s expression softened and he closed his eyes, as he imagined Hinata touching him. “I miss you too, Shouyou.” He replied, eyes still close and heart racing. *Oh ho he misses Hinata’s touch on his skin! *

Hinata smiled and pulled away his hand. “I want to see you so bad!”

Kageyama opened his eyes. “Me too.”

Hinata then stood up and Kageyama looked at him warily. *Is he going away to cry?* Then after moments of rummaging for something, Hinata’s head popped back to the screen and he lifted up an envelope size paper. Kageyama’s eyes widened. “I am coming home next week!”

It was a plane ticket.

Kageyama was shocked, leaning anxiously at the back of his chair. “Where did you get the money to buy a ticket home? You are still not finished with your training, right?”

Hinata was in Brazil to train. As part of Japan’s national volleyball team, they were sometimes sent off to other countries to train. Kageyama has trained in Spain last year and this time, it’s Hinata’s turn to train in Brazil.

Hinata smiled again, teeth flashing into a toothy grin. “I had a part time job. I was a delivery boy!” He exclaimed, showing Kageyama a temporary employee’s ID. “It’s only a part time job so it’s fine.”

Kageyama’s mouth was agape now. But then he snapped back to reality, leaning closer to the monitor now. “When’s your flight then?”

Hinata looked at his calendar. “On the 27th, that’s a Sunday there.” He answered back, showing Kageyama again his plane tickets. “With some of my allowance here and from the money I saved from my part time job, I was able to save the money to buy me a ticket home. It’s just three days but that’s fine, right?”

Kageyama smiled back. “More than fine, dumbass!”

Hinata touched his screen again. “So I’ll see you on the 27th?” He looked at his watch. It was almost time for their morning training session.

Kageyama nodded enthusiastically. “Should I tell your family?”

Hinata shook his head. “No don’t! It’s a surprise!”

Kageyama nodded again. “See you on the 27th then!”

“Yep! I gottta go, Tobio! Morning practice is about to start.”

Kageyama nodded. “Good bye then. And I love you!”

Hinata fanned the ticket again on the screen. “And I love you too!” With so much as a loving smile and a tearful goodbye, Hinata cut off the video call. He placed his plane ticket securely on his planner and leaned comfortably on his chair. He smiled to himself, imaging what it will feel like to finally have Kageyama back to his arms again. “27th!” He mumbled to himself before he left his room for his morning practice.

***

On the other side of the globe, Kageyama clicked a browser open and stared at a website. He then moved the cursor to a small trash bin. “I guess I won’t need this.”

****“Cancel flight schedule?”** **The words were bold enough for him to understand. With a silent click on the OK button, Kageyama closed the website and smiled to himself. “27th.” He mumbled to himself.

The number 27 now has become their most favorite number. 

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> I love short fluffy fanfics with theories! :))


End file.
